The present invention relates to a converter, and in particular to a voltage converter having modified SEPIC-type topology for use in power factor correction.
The requirement for loads connected to the AC mains to draw power with low harmonic distortion has existed for many years. In Europe, single-phase power supplies rated over 75 W are required to conform to EN61000-3-2, which sets limits for the harmonic content of the drawn input current.